Night Watchmen
by YamiTenshi
Summary: Gaara was watching, studying, learning. Tonight's subject would be Sasuke Uchiha. Such a shame that he would kill him soon. Slight GaaSasu?


Night Watchmen

0o0

The clock ticks softly and a lone cricket chirps somewhere far removed from here. Konoha is a nice village for sure. Much gentler than my own. There are no sandstorms, no floods in the rainy seasons; it's too balanced of an environment for that. Since I have arrived, there has nothing but a cool breeze and a bright sun. The people here are different as well. I know because I have watched them. I watch them like I do now, kneeling at their bedside, resting my chin on their sheets. My arms in front of my face, folded so that my breath doesn't wake them. No one knows I do this. Baki knows I leave, but he does not ask questions and only begs me to leave these foreigners alone. As long as I do not kill, I am permitted this game as I am permitted to live. I play by rules dictated by those other than myself. And I watch.

My first subject was a musician. His kokyu was sitting on a pillow in the corner. I thought about taking it, but there's no one who could teach me how to play. Mother wouldn't let me learn anyhow. Learning would take time away from feeding her. I couldn't let her go hungry. We visited a few other houses, but none were particularly interesting. They all slept soundly in their beds. I could have crushed them all like insects before they awoke. Humans are so weak. So vulnerable. They aren't as loved as I am. Their mothers do not protect them like mine does.

I grew bored of the weak subjects, so I moved on to something better.

Now, I watch Uchiha Sasuke sleep. I think I have done this every night since it was announced that I would be fighting him in the next round of the Chunin exams, but my interest in him dates back to our first encounter. His mother does not protect and love him like mine does, but he is still strong. Mother says that he is of a noble lineage, gifted with a tongue of flame and eyes that can remember all. Mother says and that his blood will be the sweetest thus far. She is very excited to feed upon him and speaks about it at length. She makes me thirst for his blood too. I had never thought about tasting my prey, but to taste what she wants so much would be wonderful beyond words. It could be a meal we share. I think it could bring us even closer. This one might be different from the usual meals. I didn't think this way until I started my vigil. They have taught me much about them.

He is what women consider 'attractive'. His hair and eyes make him stand out even though they are so very common. They are black like tar, like a solar eclipse, like Mother's void of an appetite. Actually, his eyes are grey. Thundercloud grey. I discovered that yesterday. From a distance—even if you're within speaking range, actually—his skin seems flawless and snow white, but I know otherwise. He has many scars and his skin is lightly tanned. Not unlike my own, save for the wounds. He doesn't like clothes that restrict motion and often sleeps nude. When he dreams, he tosses and turns and kicks off his blankets. I do not know what he dreams of, but they always elicit results. Sometimes he screams and trembles. Sometimes he rocks his hips and groans. Sometimes he cries and whispers. But he usually calms down and goes back to sleep, breathing as slowly as he is now.

In four days time, I will kill him.

When I do, I will feel truly alive. Then, I will be hollow again. If only there was a way I could avoid killing him so soon, I suspect that his death would mean more. It would lengthen my living joy.

"No… Stop it…" He is dreaming. His brow is furrowed in fear. I know because it's the same look Mother's meals make before they are consumed. "Nii-san… Why are you killing everyone?"

His heart is hurting, I can tell that much.

Once, when I was young, I was wondering around the house and I happened upon Temari and Yashamaru. Temari was having a bad dream. She cried and whispered and screamed like he does. Yashamaru made it stop. He touched her cheek and kissed her forehead so sweetly. It made me jealous of her because he could never do that to me. Then I killed him. I'm not jealous anymore. She has no one to save her from her nightmares now.

I touch Uchiha Sasuke's shoulder lightly to test him. He doesn't stir. I caress his cheek. His whimpers stop. I brush his hair out of his face. His eyes shoot open. Thundercloud grey, storming with fear.

I press my lips to his forehead. "Do not fear, Uchiha Sasuke. I am not here to kill you. You still have four days left. Sleep well."

I stand and he clutches his sheets to his bare chest, fumbling for a weapon. He finds a kunai and throws it at my head. It would have hit me dead between the eyes if Mother had not protected me. "Get out of my house, sand freak!"

It pains me somewhat to hear him degrade me thusly when I have done such a kindness for him. How ungrateful. My sand surges around him, embracing him in its tendrils. I step forward and caress his soft cheek again. "Don't have any more nightmares. Fight me with every ounce of your soul and fear nothing. That includes your brother."

He only seems to fear me more. "How long… have you been watching me?"

It is unimportant and I tell him so. "I do not want you to go down like a coward. Their blood is bitter and gives neither of us pleasure."

He shivers as my sand draws back and quickly spits a defiant plume of flame at me to no avail.

I leave, searching for someone new to watch.

0o0

Another fic out of limbo. This one's been sitting on my drive for… two years. It's been a while since I've done GaaSasu.

Until next time…

~YamiTenshi~


End file.
